One-shot La romance adolescente d'un Kankrelat et d'une Manta
by Haarpcosplay
Summary: Qui n'a jamais voulu savoir ce qu'il se passe sur le cinquième territoire quand X.A.N.A dort ?


ACTEURS

Kankrelabilla, monstre féminin de X.A.N.A et oui je vous en apprends une là !

Krabs, un gros surimi de X.A.N.A monté sur quatre petits surimis qui rêve d'être patron d'un restaurant de sushis

David Manta, un monstre de X.A.N.A (qui va bientôt finir sur ma plancha miam), rêve de devenir DJ

**PROLOGUE**  
Cette « pièce » est composée de V actes et le thème est « XANA ».  
Let's go pour la vraie vie des Monstres de X.A.N.A !  
Kankrelat x Krabe x Manta

Attention langage vulgaire utilisé

******Acte second****  
****La romance adolescente d'un Kankrelat et d'une Manta.**  
**Clap Clap Clap**

**Scène première **

Krabs

(Krabs est seul sur le territoire de la forêt, il fait les cents pas)

Krabs, Ô femme, femme, femme ! De quels sortilèges m'as tu fais prisonnier ? Pour que j'arrive à oublier la douleur et ne penser qu'à toi. (Arrête de marcher) Dès que je ferme les yeux, je vois une belle étoile sur ton visage, dis moi que j'ai raison, dis moi que cette étoile t'a supplié de la laisser briller dans ta sphère pour faire pâlir les autres étoiles avec ton beau visage. (Doux soupir)Mon cœur, as-tu déjà aimé avant cette kankrelat ? Je jure que non, puisque je n'avais jamais connu la vraie beauté avant elle. (Silence et recommence à marcher) Il faut que je le fasse, que je lui avoue mon amour, pour que tous les matins de ma vie je puisse admirer en me réveillant son visage d'ange de mes six yeux. Oui ! J'irai ce midi me présenter devant elle lui exposer mes sentiments les plus sincères.

Scène 2

Kankrelabilla, David Manta et Krabs

(Kankrelabilla est seule quelque part sur le cinquième territoire)

Kankrelabilla, d'un ton de pouf, Non mais allô quoi ? Nan mais genre, il me donne rendez-vous et il est en retard de deux minutes… Ah te voilà !

(David Manta arrive en volant nonchalamment)

Kankrelabilla, Pff j'ai failli attendre, on ne fait pas attendre une princesse !

David Manta, en se rapprochant de Kankrelabilla et en lui caressant son sigle sur son front (si je traduis ce geste en humain, il lui caresse les fesses, donc oui vous avez compris, prenons Ulrich comme exemple quand il tue un monstre avec son sabre, il lui met le sabre dans le c** et ouais), Désolé Bébé, je me suis perdu dans le labyrinthe, j'ai l'habitude d'être dehors, tu comprends.

Kankrelabilla, d'un air de pouf hautaine, C'est pas une excuse, moi je suis sur le territoire de la forêt n-o-r-m-a-l-e-m-e-n-t mais tu vois il y a quelqu'un qui m'a fais venir ici et qui en plus est en retard.

David Manta, en s'énervant, mais vas y, calme ta joie, j'suis pas ton pote.

Kankrelabilla, d'une voix douce, Désolée mon chéri, alors tu veux qu'on fasse quoi aujourd'hui ? Si tu veux je connais un endroit où personne ne va dans le cinquième territoire, on pourrait être tranquille pour faire des câlins, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Hihi.

David Manta, Euh non, j'ai quelque chose à faire aujourd'hui, euh tu sais quoi, j'te quitte. Tu vois j'suis pas un b*tard, j'te le dis en face ! Mais j'ai rencontré une autre Manta beaucoup plus bonne et tu vois, avec toi c'était sympa mais ça commencé à être sérieux et je voulais pas quoi soit ensemble pour la vie, attends t'imagine la gueule de nos enfants, bah pas moi ! (Silence) Eum, j'te laisse, bonne journée.

(David Manta part et Kankrelabilla qui de fierté retenait ses pleurs, s'effondre lamentablement sur le sol en sanglots)

Scène 3

Kankrelabilla

(Kankrelabilla est allongée sur le sol)

Kankrelabilla, j'y crois pas, il me largue ! Cet enfoiré ! P'tain ! Depuis combien de temps on était ensemble ? Quatre mois ! Je l'aimais… je l'aime encore… (Début de sanglots)Et dire que je l'ai laissé me caresser mon sigle ! Mais !... Mais c'était son but, on l'a fait hier pour la première fois. Je… (Crise de sanglots) mon cœur me fait tellement mal. (Long silence) Maman si tu étais encore là, tu m'aurais prévenu de ne pas aimer quelqu'un d'une autre espèce. Pourquoi tu es morte ? Saleté de Lyoko-guerriers ! Maman, tu m'aurais prise dans tes pattes il y a quatre mois, et tu m'aurais dit « Ma puce, écoute, tu es grande mais moi je le suis encore plus donc écoute mon conseil. On ne contrôle pas l'amour, aime l'instant présent et celui avec qui tu le vis mais » … mais j'sais pas ! (en criant) MAMAN ! (silence) (d'un ton plus calme) Papa … toi en cet instant, tu m'aurais collé contre ta carapace et tu m'aurais consolé, j'aurai aimé t'entendre dire « Ma fille, tu apprendras beaucoup de cet expérience mais maintenant »… mais toi aussi Papa, ils t'on tué.(très long silence seulement brisé de temps en temps par les reniflements de Kankrelabilla)

Scène 4

Krabs, Kankrelabilla

(Krabs est devant chez Kankrelabilla, sa patte hésite à toquer à la porte virtuelle. Kankrelabilla arrive derrière lui)

Kankrelabilla, d'un ton sec, Si c'est pour une mission de surveillance, c'est non !

Krabs, se retourne en faisant un petit bond de peur, N…Non non ! Je…eum.

Kankrelabilla, commençant à s'énerver, Oui ?

Krabs, Kankrelabilla voilà, il faut que je te le dise… je… je t'aime.

Kankrelat, étonnée, Oh p'tain j'suis en train de rêver ! (très énervée) Barre toi de là, tu vois pas que tu me gènes ! Allez casse toi ! (Krabs se pousse du chemin ,la mine complètement abasourdi)

Krabs, seul devant la porte de Kankrelabilla en criant, Kankrelabilla ?! Je sais que tu peux m'entendre, ça fait trop longtemps que j'attends ! Je t'aime oui, je t'aime d'un amour pur, je te le jure. Je veux que tu sois celle que j'aimerai toujours, je serai toujours là pour tes interrogations, tes peines et tes joies. Je veux que tu laisses nos cœurs s'enflammer. Kankrelabilla, j'ai tellement de chose à te dire. Je me suis jurer de ne pas t'attendre désespérément mais c'est au-delà de mes forces donc si tu ne veux pas de moi je m'en vais pour de bon.

Scène 5

Krabs, Kankrelabilla, Odd, Jérémie

(Krabs est sur le territoire de la forêt, Kankrelabilla vient d'arriver)

Krabs, très étonné, Kankrelabilla ? Ne reste pas ici, Ils vont arrivés ! Sa génialissime et divin X.A.N.A m'a envoyé comme comité d'accueil, Ils sont en phase de scanners ! Part d'ici !

Kankrelabilla, Je m'en fous, tu sais, Ils ont tué mes parents, mon père a été jeté dans la mer numérique et ma mère a été touché par un champ de force de la petite p*te.

Krabs, mal à l'aise, je suis désolé.

Kankrelabilla, David Manta a abusé de ma naïveté, je ne suis plus pure et je suis célibataire.

Krabs, Tu …tu étais avec David Manta ? Je ne savais pas. Je … je suis désolé. Mais Kankrelabilla, tu es une bonne Kankrelat, pour l'instant console toi et vis…

Odd, en courant vers le Krabe, Flèche laser !

Krabs, en hurlant, ATTENTION ! (Krabs pousse Kankrelabilla derrière un rocher) FUIS ! C'EST UN ORDRE !

(Kankrelabilla ne bouge pas. Un combat s'engage entre Odd et Krabs, Odd arrive à toucher Krabs deux fois et Krabs lui tire une fois sur le torse.)

Jérémie, seulement sa vois, Fais gaffe, Odd tu viens de perdre 20 points de vie.

Odd, C'est qu'il est résistant celui là.

Krabs, s'égosillant, KANKRELABILLA! JE T'AIME ! JE SOUHAITE DE TOUT MON COEUR QUE TU VIVES MEME SI JE NE SUIS PLUS LA ! MAINTENANT FUIS PAR PITIE.

(Kankrelabilla le regarde une dernière fois avant de s'enfuir loin des lyokos-guerriers. Krabe reçoit une flèche laser et se dévirtualise)

Scène 6

Kankrelabilla

(Kankrelabilla est chez elle)

Kankrelabilla, Je ne sais pas qui il est. Son nom? Je l'ignore… mais toi, mon amoureux, je te dois la vie. J'ai voulu mourir pour rejoindre les miens. Est-ce que tous les gens qui me disent des choses gentilles doivent mourir et tous ceux qui sont méchants doivent vivre ? Je ne veux plus vivre ici sur Lyoko ! Pourquoi pas la terre ? Je vivrai cacher mais libre, je sais qu'un jour moi aussi j'irai les affronter, et bien sûr je mourrai comme les autres car je n'ai rien qui me différencie d'eux .Nous ne sommes que de la viande modelé par X.A.N.A donné en pâture à ses abrutis d'humains. Alors que sur terre, je pourrais vivre, simplement vivre, sans me battre, loin de cette boucherie, loin de tous ces morts qui pèsent sur mes épaules. Papa, Maman, Krabs, regardez –moi, je vais changer ma destinée !


End file.
